


Tame Beast

by raynoremmas



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynoremmas/pseuds/raynoremmas
Summary: Takes place during the Paws and Claws event. Just some fluff. Alcohol TW.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Tame Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a fic exchange for a friend! I've recently gotten into OM and I really enjoy it, so maybe I'll write more in the future!!

It was around three in the morning and your eyes were just starting to get heavy when you heard a light knock at the front door of your dorm. It was definitely past curfew, but that never stopped any of the demon brothers from knocking on your door at any hour of the night.  _ Mammon? _ you asked yourself as you pushed a few brown, curly ringlets out of your eyes and started to roll out of bed.  _ No, probably not. The knock would have been louder, _ you thought as you threw off your comforter. Straightening out your red pajamas, you headed for the door.

Upon opening the door, you were greeted by a familiar face. "Lucifer? Isn't it past curfew? I never would have thought you'd break such an important rule," you teased, opening your door and offering him a nice welcome. He didn’t look ready for bed, but wasn’t unusual for him to show up when he had free time, especially when he had tasks for you at RAD.

"Yes, well, it's not often that I get alone time, is it?" Your banter with the oldest demon brother was something he pretended to hate, but you knew he liked it when you challenged his authority. He smiled warmly at you as he hurried into your room like he didn't want anyone else to see.

"I guess you're right," you replied, closing the door behind him. "What's up?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he stated, pulling your desk chair up to your bed. "I know how much you like a late night drink, so I thought I would offer," he trailed on while he pulled a bottle of unopened wine from beneath his coat. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"How thoughtful," you smiled at him as he got comfortable. Walking over to the cabinet above your small fridge, you opened the doors and grabbed two cups with lilies blooming on the side. "I wasn't sleeping yet. And I don't have anything fancy to drink out of, but I'm sure that doesn't matter so long as we can drink, right?" You gave a small nervous laugh. Lucifer was never one to be picky about things like this, but he did live in, not one, but two other-worldly places, so you felt a little shy when offering a glass cup that you normally used to drink water from the tap.

He shook his head and chuckled, "Of course not. Wine is wine after all." As he began opening the bottle, you sat on your bed across from him and held out the two cups while he poured the dark liquid in.

"So, is there any reason in particular you came by or did you just want to chat?" You asked, taking a small sip of the cool liquid. It tasted sharp, yet sweet on your tongue.

"Well..." he started as he took a sip of his wine. "I wanted to formally apologize, without everyone around. I-"

You cut him off, "I told you, I'm not upset. It wasn't intentional. Luke didn't mean to put the wrong ingredient in the cake. And look, I'm fine aren't I? So it's not a big d-"

"It is a big deal. You're an important asset to RAD- Er, that's not what I meant to say," he paused and sighed. You drank more of your wine and patiently waited for him to continue. "What I meant to say is," his red eyes darted to his glass, then back to meet your gaze, "It is a big deal. To me... I'm not one to say these types of things, but you're important to me, Y/N. And not just as a transfer student here at RAD. As... a companion. I enjoy drinking with you late at night and talking about trivial things. It's not something I've been able to have for awhile, and I should keep my brothers under control when they act out of turn. I sincerely apologize on mine and my brothers' behalf." You weren’t sure if it were the alcohol talking, or if he had decided to be honest with you for once. Regardless, a smile appeared on your face. 

You could see a faint blush spreading across his cheeks, and though you wanted to do nothing but tease him, you held your tongue. "I guess it can't be helped then, I accept your apology. Even though there's no need for one. On one condition," you looked at him while smirking.

He laughed, "What can I do for you this time? Hopefully nothing involving Mammon again." He shook his head as he thought of the last time you asked for a favor from him that involved the second oldest demon. The raven-haired demon was big on impressions, and he didn’t want Diavolo to be upset by Mammon’s antics again. 

"No, not that,” you shook your head and smiled warmly. "You can say no, of course. But... before you change back, can I please feel your ears? They're so cool!" You laughed, pointing at them. "They look really soft too. It's not every day that a human gets to be so close to a wolf. Please~?" You begged, looking up at him sweetly.

He sighed, "Is that really what you want...? Fine, but don't tell anyone I let you pet me like an obedient dog. Especially Mammon. Are we clear?" He put on a defeated scowl.

You nodded enthusiastically and stood up in front of him. Placing your cup in his hand, you extended your hand to the top of his head. Taking the tip of his ear, you gently squeezed it between your thumb and index finger. "Wow, they're really soft, but a little coarser than a dog's ears..." You trailed off, in awe of how realistic it was. Well, it was real, of course, but you never thought you'd be experiencing something like magical potions that turned your friends into animals. Your fingers ran through his soft, wavy hair and you didn't fail to notice a faint smile that graced Lucifer's beautiful skin. The tip of his tail was slowly wagging, like that of an old dog when it’s owner came home. You bit back a laugh at the pure emotion that he tried to suppress. He had a hard time being clear with you, but you never failed to notice his subtle advances. "You know, you look a lot more friendly this way," you teased him again, "It's a shame you can't stay like this forever." You said, petting his head one last time before pulling it away. "By the way, I stand by the fact that I'm not mad. Stuff happens. If you don't want me to drink wine with you anymore, you're gonna have to do a lot more than almost have me eaten, Lucifer."

He laughed, handing you back your cup of wine. "Is that so? Well, I'll keep that in mind."

You took a sip and smiled at him, elated at the thought of him thinking of new ways to tease you and get you back for all the teasing you'd made him endure while he was transformed into a beast. You had no idea what you'd gotten yourself into, but you welcomed the challenge more than any other.


End file.
